


You’re All I Want (You’re All I Need)

by melissa_jones12991



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Best Friends to Lovers, Cuddling, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, No superheroes, No time traveling, Some angst, cute times, no vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: This is a Dinahsiren Best-friends to Lovers AU. They’ve known each other since the first grade and they’ve been best friends ever since. Everyone, except them, notices their chemistry and wonders why they aren’t together.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe (Mentioned)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	1. It was a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is going to be my first multi-chapter fanfic for Dinahsiren. I hope that you all enjoy it! Please leave comments and kudos if you do! It will be greatly appreciated!

Laurel Lance sighed heavily as she sat in her blue Buick Regal. Her parents, mostly her dad, had bought it for her as a college graduation present five years ago. It still ran rather well, she thought. It was more than likely due to her best friend being a complete genius with cars and knowing how to keep up maintenance on them. Lord knows that Laurel didn’t know the first thing about cars, so she was grateful that her best friend since first grade, Dinah Drake, knew a thing or two about them. It made it that much better that she didn’t have to spend hundreds of dollars to take it to a mechanic whenever something went wrong with it. Luckily for Laurel today was not one of those days. Laurel let her head hit the headrest as she thought of when her and Dinah first met. 

Laurel and Dinah met the first day of first grade. They immediately became instant friends over the fact that they both loved to draw. From that day, they were nearly inseparable. They would stay the night at each other’s place and share a bed, they would always attend events together as the others “date”, and they even made a pact when they were thirteen that if they weren’t married to anyone by the time Dinah turned 25, they would marry each other. Now Laurel was 23 going on 24 and Dinah was 24 about to be 25 in a few months. Laurel kept that pact in the back of her mind at all times, hoping that maybe Dinah had forgot about it. 

Today though, she was hardly concerned with pacts. She just had a terrible day at work and then her date had stood her up; not surprising to Laurel, she might add. Her dates had a habit of standing her up. She figured that she was too intimidating for them. Laurel looked at the clock on her dash; it read 2:53 AM. She should really be at home, asleep in her bed that was awaiting her. But her heart led her elsewhere, to Dinah’s one bedroom apartment across the city. She chewed on her bottom lip as she sat in front of the bar with Dinah’s apartment nestled just above it. Luckily for her, the bar was still open, so it wasn’t odd that she was there, but Laurel wasn’t for certain that Dinah would be awake at this hour. 

Taking a chance, Laurel pulled out her phone and called Dinah’s number. It rang a few times before picking up, “Hey Laur, what’s up?”

Laurel smiled to herself as she replied, “Hey D. I may or may not be sitting out front of your apartment. Can I come up?” Laurel looked up at the apartment window and could imagine Dinah inside of her apartment, possibly laying in her bed right now. She didn’t want to disturb her friend. But she definitely didn’t want to go home. 

“Laur, you don’t have to ask. You have a key for a reason, babe. Just come on up. I’ve been awake for a bit anyhow. I can’t seem to get to sleep.” Dinah said on the other end. Laurel heard a bit of rustling around as if she was getting up out of her bed and she shook her head. It would be Dinah to play it off like she wasn’t trying to sleep.

“Only if you’re sure?” Laurel questioned. While she was in no mood to be alone tonight, she didn’t want to keep her best friend awake all night. She contemplated turning on her headlights and driving home. 

“Laurel, if you do not get your ass up here, I will come down there and drag you up here myself.” Dinah playfully threatened. 

That was all the encouragement Laurel needed to shut her car off, get out, and lock it behind her. “Alright D, I’m heading up now.” Laurel replied as she walked towards the bar entrance. A song Laurel faintly recognized was playing softly through the speakers. 

“Yeah you better be. I don’t want to have to beat your ass.” Dinah teased, which made Laurel laugh lightly.

“Yeah right. You love me too much to beat my ass.” Laurel retorted as she made her way across the bar to the stairs that led to Dinah’s apartment. She waved at the bartender, who gave her a nod back in response, and then headed up the wooden stairs. They were rather creaky, but Laurel supposed that was due to the place being old. She needed to remind herself to say something to Dinah about making sure the damn stairs wouldn’t fall through on her.

By the time Laurel reached the top of the stairs, the front door to the apartment was open and Dinah stood there with her hands on her hips, looking as flawless as ever. Laurel’s heart skipped a bit, but she had to school her features for fear that Dinah would notice. She coughed into her hand in an attempt to play it off and brushed past Dinah as she entered the apartment. “Thanks for letting me come up. It was getting rather cold out there.”

Dinah laughed lightly at that. “Yeah no shit. It isn’t summer out there, sweetie. We’re in the midst of winter, and it’s going on three in the morning. Of course it’s going to be cold as hell out there.” She shook her head and closed the front door before going to sit next to Laurel where she sat on Dinah’s couch. Dinah noticed the faraway look in Laurel’s eyes and she patted her leg. “Hey. You okay? What’s got you up and out so late at night?”

Laurel sighed and looked over at Dinah. “It’s just… well for one thing work is driving me insane. I swear, being assistant to the District Attorney is hell. I’m regretting ever choosing this line of work.”

Dinah poked Laurel in her side and said, “I’m sure that’s not true. All you ever talked about as kids was wanting to be a lawyer and putting the bad guys away. So what happened today to make you wish you chose a different path?”

Laurel took a deep breath and shook her head. “This guy who is not only a pedophile but a danger to society got out today. He was convicted of kidnapping the girl he was sleeping with, who was thirteen I might add, and he was also convicted of attempted arson and murder. He was only in jail for a week before they let him back out. I swear this system… it’s making it harder and harder to believe in it when shit like this happens over and over again. You get men who rape women and do horrible things and they barely get a slap on the wrist. Then you get people who do one wrong thing and they’re put in there for the maximum time with no chance of parole until they’ve served a specific amount of time. It’s just bull shit.” Laurel ended, her mind back out in a faraway place. 

Dinah rubbed soothing circles on Laurel’s leg and patted it lightly to get Laurel’s attention. Laurel slowly looked back at her and Dinah gave her a warm smile. “I know that it is bull shit sometimes, but you can’t give up, Laur. You have to work hard to get to the position of the DA so that one day, you can be the one to put those assholes away.”

“Yeah but D… My boss is great at what she does. It’s not a lack of her not doing her job well, it’s the government and the judges and the damn jury not doing their fucking job.” Laurel said defeatedly. She knew that she wanted this job, but it was just so damn hard at times. 

Dinah bit her bottom lip and grabbed Laurel’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “Make them see that then, babe. You can be the woman to make the change. Somehow, someway. I know you can. You’re resilient as hell. And you’ll make a hell of a DA.” Dinah reassures her with that smile that made Laurel's heart flutter. 

Laurel gave her a small smile in response before saying, “Can we talk about something else now? Work talk is getting depressing.” 

Dinah laughed lightly and squeezed Laurel’s hand again, never letting it go as they talked all through the night. Before too long, the pair had ended up laying next to each other on the couch and fell asleep. As they slept, Dinah's hand curled in Laurels shirt and their legs intertwined. 

It was about five hours later when the alarm on Laurel’s phone woke them both up. Laurel groaned and pushed herself up on the couch. “I really hate my job.”

Dinah hummed in response before placing a soft kiss on the side of Laurel’s head. “I’ll make us some coffee and breakfast before you have to leave for work.” Dinah said as she untangled her legs from Laurel’s and jumped over the back of the couch.

Laurel yawned and stretched her arms above her head before standing up from the couch and grabbed her phone. It was far too early for her liking. Then again, she supposed she should be used to waking up this early by now for work. She silently wished she could’ve spent a few more hours asleep with Dinah. Laurel looked around the apartment and found Dinah was in the kitchen whisking something she could only assume was eggs in a bowl. She found it sweet that Dinah was making eggs for her even though she was vegan herself. It was even more endearing that Dinah even kept eggs in her refrigerator for Laurel just because she knew that Laurel liked them. Laurel smiled to herself at that thought and padded down the hallway towards the bathroom. As she passed the kitchen, she threw a smile at Dinah who returned it in kind. That smile of hers always made Laurel’s heart flip.

Laurel entered the bathroom and noted all the little things that Dinah added just for Laurel. The extra toothbrush, the special toothpaste that Laurel preferred, the extra towel that was neatly folded on the towel rack, even the silk red robe that hung on the hook. All these things Dinah had bought specifically for Laurel, and it warmed her heart to know that. Laurel smiled to herself and quickly did her business and washed her hands before heading out to the kitchen. 

The smell of eggs and toast welcomed her and she wrapped her arms around Dinah’s middle from the back. She felt Dinah grab her hand and squeeze it and Laurel smiled again. “Thank you for making breakfast, D. But what are you eating?” Laurel asked as she looked around the kitchen for any sign as to what Dinah would be eating herself.

“I am just going to drink coffee right now. I don’t eat until I’ve had my coffee. Once I do, I’ll have a bagel.” Dinah said matter-of-factly.

Laurel furrowed her brow in response. “Do they even have vegan bagels?”

Dinah laughed and turned to look at Laurel. “Of course they do. I was lucky to find the ones I have though. They’re the only ones that I actually like. Now, eat your breakfast, drink your coffee, and then I’ll drive you to work.”

Laurel tilted her head in response. “Um, excuse me D, I brought my car here. I can drive.”

“Laur, I love you, but you still look dead to the world. I don’t trust you driving in this state. I’ll drive you to work and then I’ll Uber back out here after I’ve finished my business out that way.” Dinah stated.

“But-“ Laurel tried but Dinah cut her off.

“No buts. Let me take you to work. Please?” Dinah pleaded with her.

Whenever Dinah looked at her like that, it was hard as hell for Laurel to tell her no. So she didn’t. “Okay fine. But you text me whenever you get back here. I’ve heard the Uber horror stories.”

“Psh, please. I’d kick someone’s ass if they tried anything with me.” Dinah assured Laurel as she slowly sipped on her coffee. 

Laurel shook her head but said nothing in response and just ate her breakfast. About twenty minutes later when the food was all gone and the dishes put in Dinah’s dishwasher, the pair were off to Laurel’s work. They pulled up outside of the law office not long after and they both got out of the car. Dinah gave Laurel her keys before pulling her into a hug.

“I swear to God, Dinah, you better text me or call me whenever you get back home. Otherwise I will murder you whenever I see you again.” Laurel threatened, knowing damn well she could never hurt Dinah.

Dinah seemed to know this as well as she laughed at the threat. “Okay, sure. But I promise you, I’ll text you whenever I get home. I just have to talk to Tommy about the bar and some other things regarding work and such.”

Laurel nodded her head in response and hugged Dinah tighter. “Love ya, D.” Laurel said as she pulled away reluctantly from Dinah.

“I love you too babe. Now go get em. Don’t take any shit!” Dinah yelled after her as Laurel entered the Law Firm. 

Laurel shook her head at her and took the elevator to the third floor. She really hoped that today would be a much better day than yesterday.


	2. Family BBQs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really glad to see that you all seem to be really enjoying this! I hope that y’all enjoy this chapter as much as the first!

“Okay, so dad asked if we could bring some potato salad, macaroni salad, and baked beans to his little barbecue that he’s having tonight.” Laurel stated as she looked over the text message from her father for what seemed like the tenth time. She wanted to make sure that they were getting everything that he asked for, even though it was just three little things. They were also picking up some items for Dinah’s apartment. Dinah was her partner in crime at the grocery store.

“So, who all is going to be there?” Dinah asked as she opened up one of the refrigerated compartments and grabbed a bag of vegan chicken tenders before dropping them in the cart that was already filled with various items, including some things that Laurel had requested be at Dinah’s apartment for whenever she stayed over.

Laurel looked up from her phone to stare at Dinah and admire her beauty for a minute. She then remembered that Dinah had asked her a question when Dinah looked back at her expectantly. “Oh! Sorry. It’ll be us, Sara and Ava, and I believe mom will be there too. Unless she cancels again, which is entirely possible.” It would actually be more unlike her mother to show up to the family gathering. The only real time she shows up to one is for a holiday. Since this wasn’t one and it was just a family get together, Laurel highly doubted her mother would actually come. It was as if Dinah Lance was still upset with her ex husband Quentin over him “Cheating”, when Laurel really knew that her mother had been the one to cheat on her father. She made a promise to herself that she would never reveal that information however. She didn’t want to hurt her father even more than he already hurt over her mother.

“Okay, so will we be needing to take drinks then? Or does Sara and Ava have that covered?” Dinah asked as she smiled at an elderly woman who had just passed them by.

Laurel hummed in response before checking her text messages again, this time the ones from Sara to see if she mentioned anything about bringing anything to the barbecue. “Ugh, unfortunately, she didn’t say if they were bringing anything at all. Daddy would’ve told me if we needed to bring something else I would hope.” 

Dinah placed a comforting hand on Laurel’s shoulder before saying, “It’s cool. I can grab some just in case, okay?” With a light squeeze on Laurel’s shoulder, Dinah went off down another aisle to find some drinks. 

That left Laurel being clueless as to what else Dinah was actually buying for her apartment. She just hung around that area so that way Dinah would know where she was whenever she came back around. Laurel was minding her own business and checking out some of the items in the cart when the elderly woman came back around.

“Excuse me, dear. I just wanted to say just how adorable the two of you are! You both remind me of my wife and I whenever we were that young and in love. How long have the two of you been together?” The elderly woman asked with a smile on her face.

Laurel, however, was beyond flustered. She didn’t know what to say or how to respond. After a moment of the elderly woman staring at her, Laurel finally sputtered out, “We’re actually umm… We’re not… We’re not together. We’re best friends.”

The elderly woman looked shocked and then her face turned saddened. “My apologies dear. But I can see your relationship for what it truly is. Elderly wisdom and all that. Just, don’t wait too long dear to tell her how you feel. Love doesn’t like to wait.”

Just as the elderly woman finished her sentence, Dinah came back down the aisle with drinks in hand and gave Laurel a wide smile. Laurel couldn’t help but to smile back in response and then she looked back at the elderly woman. “Thank you, I will keep that in mind.”

“You two have a wonderful rest of your day.” The elderly woman said before glancing at Dinah and then back at Laurel knowingly. She then went on her merry little way.

Laurel laughed awkwardly and shook her head as Dinah placed the drinks in the cart. “What was that all about?” Dinah asked as she bumped shoulders with Laurel.

“I umm… She just wanted to talk to me about her life when she was younger. You know how older people get sometimes. Just wanting to relive their youth.” Laurel semi-lied. The elderly woman did speak about her youth; however it was her time as a young woman with her wife, whom Dinah and Laurel reminded her of. Laurel refused to tell Dinah of this information. She didn’t want to make Dinah uncomfortable. Also she didn’t want to hear Dinah say anything that would make Laurel’s heart hurt worse than it already was. It was one thing to be in love with your best friend and them not know. It would be a whole other thing for Dinah to joke about their potential love life right in front of Laurel. Laurel didn’t think that she would be able to handle that. 

Dinah just smiled at her with that smile that seemed to be reserved only for her and they went on their way to purchase the rest of the items that Dinah needed along with the items that Quentin had requested they bring to the barbecue. As they were checking out with the cashier, Laurel couldn’t help but notice the way that the cashier looked at them with a knowing smile on her face. It was the same look that the older woman had given them. Laurel just hoped that Dinah wouldn’t notice and mention something about it. Laurel also wondered if everyone could see just how in love with her best friend she truly was, save for Dinah of course. They grabbed their bags and then headed out to Laurel’s car. As they were putting the groceries away in the trunk, the elderly woman came out of the grocery store and spotted them again. She smiled at Laurel again and said, “Remember what I said, dear. And have a great day.”

Laurel blushed profusely and then nodded her head before replying, “You too, ma’am. Thank you.” 

As the woman made her way to her own car, Dinah couldn’t help but to look back at Laurel. “Okay, seriously. What is it with her? What did she mean by that?” Dinah questioned with a hand on her hip.

Laurel licked her suddenly dry lips and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “She may have mentioned something about not waiting around too long for something to happen. Something like that. I kind of tuned her out.”

Dinah laughed and shook her head. “How nice of you to tune out an elderly woman who wants to give you some good wisdom.”

“Hey, I couldn’t help it. I was thinking of the great food we’re going to have at dad’s barbecue.” Laurel lied as she made her way around to the passenger side of her car, more than willing to let Dinah take over the driver seat as she often did.

“Uh huh, because I’m sure you can’t wait to eat dead cow.” Dinah teased. Laurel smacked her arm playfully, which caused Dinah to laugh and then they drove off back towards Laurel’s place.

It was hours later when the pair finally arrived at the Lance family home; the one that they had ever since Laurel and Sara were kids. Laurel looked around the driveway and the front of the house and noted that she was correct in her assumption earlier; her mother wasn’t coming. She shook off her disappointment as she leaned into Dinah’s side. Dinah softly placed a kiss in her hair before grabbing Laurel’s hand and they walked inside of the home. 

They were immediately greeted by Sara, who practically jumped into Laurel’s arms. “Oh my God, Laurel, it’s been ages since we’ve seen one another.” Sara noted as she pulled back away from Laurel and gave Dinah a huge hug as well.

“Yeah, well, being assistant to the district attorney will keep you away from your loved ones sometimes. Sorry, sis. At least we’ve been able to talk on the phone.” Laurel replied and Sara shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Eh, it’s no problem. Besides, I’m sure Dinah here keeps you company when we’re not around.” Sara replied with a flippant wink at Laurel, one that Dinah thankfully didn’t notice as she spotted Ava and ran to greet her friend. “Sooo, how is everything between the two of you?” Sara asked expectantly. She obviously knew her sisters feelings for Dinah, even if Laurel never cared to admit it, it was easy for everyone to see just how in love they were. Well, easy for everyone except for the pair themselves it seems. 

Laurel tilted her head, confused at the question and shrugged her shoulders with pursed lips. “I’m not sure I get your implication, but we’re good. Still best friends, if that’s what you mean.”

“Ah, well that’s always fun. You know, Ava and I were best friends for years too before her and I got together.” Sara replied and Laurel’s eyes widened a bit before she schooled her features.

“I’m well aware of how you and Ava got together, sis. I don’t need reminding.” Laurel teased as she poked Sara in her side. “Anyways, where’s daddy?”

Sara raised a brow and decided to have a little fun with her sister. “Can’t you see she’s over there talking to Ava?” Sara teased as she motioned back towards Dinah. This awarded her with a slap on her arm from Laurel which she couldn’t help but to laugh at. “I kid, I kid! He’s in the back cooking some vegan stuff for Dinah first and then he’s going to put on the meat eater food.”

Laurel shook her head at Sara and sucked her teeth. She hated how easy it was for Sara to get to her. “Sometimes I want to punch you, Sara.”

“Yeah of course you do. I get that a lot. But you know I’d kick your ass.” Sara replied with a flip of her hair before turning around to go back to Ava. 

Laurel let her eyes follow Sara until they landed on Dinah. She couldn’t help but stare at the other woman while she was unaware. Dinah was so damn beautiful, and Laurel couldn’t help but to admire her beauty. How she was so damn lucky to call Dinah her friend, she’d never know. She just wished she was also lucky enough to call her her girlfriend. Laurel shook that thought from her head and tore her eyes away from Dinah. No time for sadness tonight. This night was meant to be a fun family occasion. 

Instead, Laurel made her way to the backyard where Quentin was flipping a burger and moving around a hot dog, both which Laurel could safely assume were vegan for Dinah. Laurel carefully approached her father and greeted him, “Hey there, daddy.”

Quentin quickly turned from what he was doing and smiled at his eldest daughter. “Hey there baby girl.” He replied as she gave Laurel a kiss on her head. “How are you doing sweetie? I’m glad that you and Dinah could make it.”

“I’m glad too, dad. And I’m doing good. Just been busy with work.” Laurel replied, becoming sad. She realized just how little she actually spent with her family due to her job, yet she saw Dinah at the very least four times a week. “I really am sorry about that daddy. I’ll try to make more of an effort to come see you.”

Quentin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, “Hey hey now, don’t apologize for that. It’s okay baby girl. I understand. You gotta work hard if you want to become a DA, someday.” He grinned proudly at Laurel, making her smile back in response and hugged her tight. “I’m just so proud of you sweetie. You and your sister. You’re both doing so well for yourselves. I always dreamed that you two would find someone to make you happy, and that you’d have rich, fulfilling careers. And you two are well on your way to making a career for yourselves.”

Laurel slowly pulled back and looked at Quentin sadly, about to tell him that her and Dinah weren’t together but he held up a hand to stop her.

“I know, I know. You don’t have to tell me. I just want you to know that I see it… And I’m glad that you have her. Even if it’s not how you want to right now, I’m sure one day it will be.” Quentin said with a crooked smile.

Laurel smiled back at him and gave him another hug. “Thank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome sweetie. Now go back to your date, I have to finish up the rest of the burgers after I get Dinah’s food done.”

Laurel nodded her head before kissing Quentin on his cheek and walked back off to where Dinah was. Shockingly, she was no longer talking with Sara and Ava, but she was looking at old family photos that adorned the walls. 

Feeling Laurel’s presence, Dinah looked back at the other woman and smiled as she leaned towards her and motioned towards a picture of the two of them at prom. “You remember prom night?”

Laurel laughed and shook her head. “How could I not remember it? It was one of the best nights of our lives, save for our college graduation party. I remember us getting so wasted that night.” Laurel laughed and bumped shoulders with Dinah, who also laughed.

“Yeah yeah, and Tommy tried so hard to get you to come home with him, but you stayed at my place instead.” Dinah recalled, the memories coming back in waves. She then remembered what happened when Laurel had stayed over that night. She didn’t want to say anything though because she had pretended not to remember anything after they arrived at the Drake household that night.

Laurel laughed and shook her head, also reliving the memories. She licked her lips as she thought of what exactly happened inside Dinah’s bedroom that night, but chose not to say anything. She, like Dinah though she was unaware that Dinah did the same, pretended not to remember the events that occurred that night. “Yeah it was a fun night, huh?” 

Dinah nodded her head in response and bumped shoulders with Laurel. ‘Yeah it was.” She agreed before grabbing Laurel’s hand. “We should probably go make for sure that your sister and Ava didn’t sneak up to her old room to have sex.”

All through the night, Laurel kept on noticing the glances that were cast in her and Dinah’s way by not only Quentin, but Sara as well. Ava even threw some knowing glances their way but didn’t say anything. Laurel just hoped that Dinah didn’t notice the looks or, if she did, she chose to ignore them. The pair of them had had several drinks through the night, and it was safe to say that they were both a bit more than tipsy. 

When it was well into the night, Quentin suggested that all the girls stay over since all of them had had plenty to drink and he didn’t want them driving home. Dinah and Laurel graciously obliged while Sara pouted saying something along the lines of her wanting to “do her girlfriend”, which caused Quentin to blush and shake his head at his youngest daughter. 

Dinah and Laurel made their way up the stairs of the family home and walked into Laurel’s old room. It was still set up as Quentin wanted to keep it that way in case his girls came home to stay the night. Laurel closed the door behind them and her eyes found Dinah’s in the darkness. Both of them were two sheets to the wind, and Laurel was sure that Dinah had the same feeling of desire in the pit of her stomach. 

Her thoughts were proven to be true when Dinah crashed her lips against Laurel’s and pulled her towards the bed. Laurel knew that deep down they shouldn’t be doing this, but it wasn’t like this way the first time this had happened between them. In fact, Laurel couldn’t even count on her hands how many times this had happened. Those thoughts were quickly pushed from her head as Dinah slid her tongue in Laurel’s mouth, causing Laurel to moan in pleasure. 

Dinah was also having the same doubts that Laurel was, but she couldn’t really bring herself to care about it too much at this moment. All that she cared about was the taste and feel of Laurel against her. Further proving her own point, she dragged her fingers up Laurel’s shirt to rest against her stomach. Dinah felt Laurel shudder at her touch and smiled against Laurel’s lips as she pushed her back further against the bed. They continued to make out for quite some time before they fell asleep in one another’s arms. 

The next morning, Laurel was the first to wake up. Her head was pounding, the bright light from the sun shining through the blinds. She could barely remember what had happened the night before. Suddenly images of her and Dinah making out on her bed danced through her mind and she sat up quickly, which was a bad idea as it sent a wave of dizziness through her. She groaned and fell back against her pillow.

This woke Dinah, who looked over at Laurel worried. “Hey, you okay?” She asked sleepily.  
“Just hungover. Don’t try to get up too fast, you’ll fall back down.” Laurel replied and flung her arm around Dinah's middle. “I want to go back to sleep.”

Dinah smiled and pulled Laurel closer to her, refusing to think of the events of last night and instead just cherished having Laurel in her arms. “Babe, we have to go to work.” Dinah reminded the other woman, which caused Laurel to groan again.

“That’s it. I quit. I don’t want to be a DA anymore.” Laurel stated as she curled into Dinah’s side. “I just want to lay here with you and go back to sleep.”

Dinah laughed and poked Laurel in her side. “Just take the day off then. Tell them you’re sick today and can’t come in.” She suggested, hoping that Laurel would take her up on the offer. It’s not like Laurel ever called into work anyways. And from the looks of her, she wasn’t in the best state to go to work today, anyhow. 

Laurel groaned again and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. “If I get fired, I get to live with you.”

Dinah laughed again and kissed Laurel’s head. “Deal.”


	3. Functions and Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies attend a function for the law firm Laurel works for, and then Dinah stays over at Laurel's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know diddly squat about law firms and if they even have functions or events, but for the sake of my story, they do. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks! If you like this, please make sure to leave a comment or kudos to let me know! Thank you for reading!

Just as Laurel suspected, neither of them had mentioned the whole make out thing that happened just a few days ago. She guessed that Dinah could have forgotten about it; that was actually what she had hoped had happened. If Dinah remembered, it would make things awkward between them, and Laurel didn’t like doing awkward.

Laurel stood outside the apartment door and took a deep breath. She was honestly scared about proposing to Dinah what she wanted to, but she didn’t want to ask anyone else. Lifting her hand to the wooden door, Laurel knocked three times and waited patiently. 

On the other side of the door, Dinah raised an eyebrow from her spot on the couch. She was daydreaming again about the life she could have if she wasn’t so damn afraid of ruining everything with Laurel. She was picturing the life that she and Laurel could have together if she owned up to her feelings. They could move in together, sleep with each other every night like they both loved to do, and just spend time together. She also thought about their little make-out session from a few nights ago. She couldn’t help but think if she just owned up to her feelings, she could have Laurel like that all the time. Dinah shook the thoughts from her head as there was another knock on the door. She slowly rose from the couch and walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Laurel on the other side. 

“Oh good, you’re here. I was afraid I would have to come back later.” Laurel said as she brushed past Dinah and walked into the living room. 

Dinah let out a light, amused laugh and shook her head. “Hello to you too.” Dinah mused as she closed the door and turned back to look back towards Laurel. 

Laurel turned on her heel and gave Dinah an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I’m wrapped up in my head about this thing tonight and it’s got me nervous because it’s the first one like this that I’ve been invited to and I just don’t know what to do and-“

“Laur honey you’re not making any sense.” Dinah said as she grabbed Laurel's arms and rubbed them soothingly. “What’s going on?” Dinah asked, clearly concerned for the other woman. 

Laurel sighed and put her hand to her head. “It’s stupid. I don’t know why I’m overreacting, I just don’t want to do this alone and”

“You won’t be alone. Whatever you have to do I’ll go with you.” Dinah asserted before Laurel could get another word out. She could see that Laurel was a nervous wreck about whatever was bothering her and if her dilemma was that she didn’t want to be alone for whatever she had to do tonight, Dinah would go along with her. 

Laurel blinked at her several times and her shoulders relaxed. “Really? You’ll go with me? I mean I was going to ask you, but I didn’t want you to think it was dumb and”

Dinah put a finger to Laurel's lips to stop her from speaking. “Laur, whatever it is, I’m with you. Always. Now, what is it that we’re doing tonight?” Dinah questioned as she brought a hand down to intertwine with Laurel’s, squeezing her hand reassuringly. 

Laurel let out a light sigh and smiled at Dinah. “I forgot to tell you where we’d even be going. I’m so sorry. I just..” Laurel stopped herself before she started rambling off again. “It’s a function for the law firm. There will be a lot of other big lawyers there and my boss, Lydia, wants me to meet them. Well, not just me, a few of my other coworkers as well. I’m just so damn nervous.”

Dinah squeezed her hand again and gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t be. You’re going to be great. And I’m going to be right by your side.”

Laurel smiled back at her and pulled Dinah into a warm hug. “You are a lifesaver. Thank you so much, D. Lydia just wanted to me to bring a plus one and I didn’t want to even attempt to ask anyone else and”

Dinah held up a hand to stop Laurel from rambling on again and said, “Stop stop stop. Your plus one? So I’m your date for the evening?” Dinah gave Laurel a teasing grin and Laurel rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Not if you misbehave you won’t be." Laurel joked before turning serious again. "So will you still go?” Laurel asked with pleading eyes. 

Dinah pursed her lips as if trying to think about it before grinning and replying, “I will be your date on one condition.”

Laurel sighed lightly and gave Dinah a small smile. “Anything you want.”

Dinah grinned wider and grabbed Laurel's hand as she said, “I get to hold your hand all night.”

Laure playfully rolled her eyes again and pushed Dinah away with a huff. “Ugh fine. If you must, you may.” If Laurel was being honest with herself, she completely welcomed the idea of her hand being intertwined with Dinah's the entire night. But she shook those thoughts from her head and said to Dinah, “Now we just have to find you something to wear that’ll match my dress for tonight.”

Later that night at the law firm function, Laurel and Dinah had just arrived hand-in-hand and caught everyone’s eyes, much to their dismay. Neither of them wanted to be the center of attention that evening, but Laurel assumed it was because she brought a date instead of coming by herself like she normally did for work events. Laurel cleared her throat and squeezed Dinah’s hand for reassurance, and sighed contentedly when Dinah squeezed her hand in response. Laurel looked to Dinah and gave her a nervous smile. “Are you sure that you’re ready for this? I don’t know exactly what we’re up against here. Like, I’m not sure that there won’t be creeps from other law firms trying to hit on you.”

Dinah laughed and shook her head. “I’m not too worried about that. You’ll be by my side so I doubt that I’ll have anything to worry about.” 

Laurel smiled at Dinah and let her eyes roam down Dinah’s body to admire the sapphire blue halter dress that she adorned, which paired nicely with Laurel’s own navy blue sleeveless dress. She was thankful that Dinah’s attention was pulled elsewhere and that she didn’t notice the way Laurel’s eyes were exploring her body. 

“So what do you think is going to go on here tonight? Just some friendly mingling?” Dinah asked as her eyes scanned the room before landing back one Laurel, who’s eyes met Dinah’s and she gave her a nervous smile as if she had almost been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing.

“I uh… I assume so? I’ve only been to a couple of events, but never this size, and never with several different firms. Typically it’s just a little celebratory get together for our firm over a win or something.” Laurel explained as she locked eyes with one of her coworkers named Julie. “I’m going to go talk to my coworker real quick and then get us some drinks.”

Dinah nodded her head before taking Laurel’s hand and squeezing it in response. “Hurry back.”

Laurel rushed off in the direction of Julie, leaving Dinah standing there looking awkward. While Laurel wasn’t a fan of awkwardness, Dinah was much the same. And she was initially under the impression that Laurel would be by her side the entire night. Though she guessed that that was an impossible thing to ask of someone. 

Her thoughts were broken when a woman walked over to her. “Hello there, I’m Lydia. I saw you come in with Laurel, so I’m assuming you’re Dinah?”

Dinah blinked several times before giving the woman a small, nervous smile. “Yes, that would be me.”

The other woman grinned widely and clasped her hands together. “Oh, how wonderful! I’m Laurel's boss, it’s so nice to finally meet you! Laurel talks about you all the time! For a while there I suspected that there wasn’t really a woman named Dinah in her life but here you are!”

Dinah laughed nervously and looked around the room for Laurel finding no sight of her. She turned her attention back to Lydia and said, “Well it’s nice to meet you too! Laurel always talks about how great you are at your job.”

“Aw, she is such a sweetheart. But I’m extremely happy that she finally decided to bring you to an event! And she always mentions how beautiful you are and now I see why!” Lydia replied as she looked Dinah over, which made Dinah only slightly uncomfortable. She didn’t know this woman and she was looking at her as if she were something to eat. “But anyway, I’m so happy that Laurel finally brought you along! I’m so happy that she’s found someone to make her happy. Lord knows that she deserves it.” 

Dinah raised her eyebrows in response and was about to tell Lydia that they weren’t together like that but she was saved by Laurel coming back over with their drinks. “Sorry D, it’s like everyone had the same thought to get drinks at the same time.” Laurel apologized as she handed Dinah a glass of champagne which Dinah happily took and drank from it. Laurel turned her attention to her boss and smiled. “Nice to see you, Lydia.”

“And you as well dear. I should let the two of you get on with your evening. Have a great night!” Lydia said with a wave before practically dancing away from the pair. 

Laurel laughed and shook her head before asking Dinah, “Hey are you okay?”

Dinah swallowed her drink and quickly nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak at that moment. She didn’t know how to tell Laurel that her boss thought they were together. Before she could say anything, Laurel grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. “Okay. Let’s go mingle!” 

It was several hours later when the pair arrived back at Laurel’s place. Neither of them was as tipsy as they were a few nights before at the Lance family barbeque, but they were both pleasantly buzzed. Laurel laughed as she tried to find the keyhole to open the front door. “I’m having a little bit of trouble here.”

Dinah laughed in response and took the keys from Laurel’s hand, her fingers brushing against Laurel’s, which sent a sliver of electricity through Laurel’s body. Dinah seemed to easily get the key into the keyhole and opened the door to Laurel’s apartment. Laurel nearly tripped over her own feet as she entered the apartment. This caused her to fall into a fit of giggles along with Dinah. “You’re a bit more than buzzed, babe.” Dinah teased as she held onto Laurel so that way she wouldn’t fall.

“Only a little bit more.” Was Laurel’s reply, as she tried to focus on walking to the couch. As soon as Dinah let go of Laurel’s arm, she fell onto the couch. 

“Yeah, no, I’d say you’re way more than buzzed, Laur.” Dinah laughed as she helped Laurel the rest of the way onto the couch. Once she did that, Dinah went to grab them both a glass of water and some bread. She headed back to the couch and laughed lightly when she saw that Laurel’s eyes had closed and her head had rolled to the side. She shook her head, set down the two glasses of water and bread, before tapping Laurel on her shoulder.

Laurel jumped slightly and her eyes flitted around the room before landing on Dinah. “What’s wrong?”

Dinah laughed again and licked her dry lips, the movement causing Laurel’s eyes to glance at her lips. Dinah didn’t seem to notice as she replied, “You fell asleep, babe. We should probably drink some water and maybe eat some bread, then we can go to sleep.” Laurel groaned and threw her head back dramatically.

“I want to go to sleep now.” Laurel pouted.

Dinah sighed lightly as she took a big gulp of water. She didn’t know how Laurel wasn’t thirsty, or at least a bit hungry. She knew that Laurel should probably eat something, but she also didn’t feel up to arguing with the other woman. Dinah took the glasses back into the kitchen along with the bread and then headed back towards the couch. She tapped Laurel’s arm, which caused the other woman to look back at her. “Let’s go up to bed then, sleepyhead.” Dinah held out her hand for Laurel to take but then decided against it. She didn’t want Laurel to fall, so she lifted Laurel, tucking one arm under Laurel’s legs and the other under her back. 

“Hey, what the hell, D?” Laurel complained but did not attempt to leave Dinah’s arms.

“I’m carrying you to the bedroom. I don’t want you to fall or anything in your current state.” Dinah replied as she walked the both of them to Laurel’s bedroom. Once she entered the bedroom, Dinah gently laid Laurel on the queen-sized bed. “I don’t suppose you feel up to changing, do you?” Laurel’s only response was to pout and give a shake of her head. Dinah playfully rolled her eyes before wandering over to Laurel’s dresser and pulled out two sets of pajamas. “I’m not letting you sleep in that dress. It’ll get wrinkled and then you'll be pissed about it later. So, get your sleepy ass up and strip.”

Laurel groaned and pulled herself up into the sitting position before standing up. “Fine, unzip my dress then, please.”

Dinah gave her a smug smile as Laurel turned her back to her and Dinah suddenly felt nervous. It wasn’t the first time Dinah would see Laurel in so little close, or even the first time helping her out of a dress, but for some reason, she couldn’t help the bundle of nerves that spread through her body. Dinah swallowed thickly as she reached up to grab the zipper before dragging it down Laurel’s body. Her eyes looked towards the side of the room as Laurel stepped out of her dress and pulled on her pajamas. Once she was finished getting dressed, Dinah gave her a small smile as Laurel turned to face her. 

“Now, you turn around so that way I can unzip yours and you can get changed.” Laurel practically commanded.

In no mood to argue or try to challenge Laurel, Dinah simply obliged and turned around, pulling her hair to the side so that Laurel would have easy access to the zipper. Feeling the zipper go down her back, Dinah felt a shiver run up her spine. This prompted Laurel to ask, “You okay?” Dinah could only respond yes with a nod. Dinah slipped out of her dress and quickly grabbed Laurel’s pajamas that she would be wearing for the night and put them on.

Laurel swallowed thickly as she saw Dinah in her clothes. For some reason, it was far more attractive than seeing Dinah almost nude. It was doing something to her. Laurel shook the thoughts from her head and laid down on the left side of the bed, tapping lightly on the other side for Dinah to lay down. Dinah yawned and carefully laid down next to her. Feeling the cool air in the room, Laurel snuggled closer to Dinah. In response, Dinah wrapped her arm around Laurel and pulled her closer. 

“Good night, Laur.”

“Good night, D.”

It was a couple of hours later and Laurel was still wide awake. For some reason, she was having a hard time getting to sleep. She assumed it had a lot to do with the fact that she was so close to Dinah, and she was more than a little turned on. Laurel strummed her fingers against Dinah’s left arm and took a deep breath to try to steady her heart. She couldn’t stop the thoughts that were invading her mind; images of Dinah pulling on her pajamas were flooding her brain, and she could just imagine Dinah slowly stripping out of them in a sort of striptease for Laurel. Swallowing thickly, Laurel tried to urge her mind to stop with this line of thinking. It was doing her no good. And she needed to stop with these feelings for her best friend. 

However, she knew that she couldn’t control her feelings. She just wished that she could bury them deep in the recesses of her mind. Because deep down, Laurel knew that there was no chance that Dinah could ever feel the same about her. The fact that they have kissed before and made out, Laurel mucked it up to the fact that they were both heavily under the influence at those times, and had nothing to do with the fact that they had feelings for one another. Laurel entertained the idea of Dinah reciprocating her feelings plenty of times, but she knew that it was a hopeless thought. 

Laurel sighed heavily and her eyes widened as she felt Dinah stir underneath her. “Go to sleep, Laur.” Dinah rasped sleepily as she traced patterns on Laurel’s arm.

“I uh… I can’t get to sleep.” Laurel quietly admitted. 

Dinah let out a breath and pulled Laurel closer to her and kissed the top of her head. “Just take in some deep breaths, and relax your mind.” Dinah breathed out with her eyes still closed. She continued to run her fingers up and down Laurel’s arm and placed another kiss on her head. 

Laurel’s eyes started to feel heavy again, and she did as Dinah suggested and began to take deep breaths. She let her mind focus on Dinah’s fingers on her arm, and she started to feel more relaxed. It didn’t take her much longer to fall asleep.

Dinah felt Laurel’s breathing even out and she smiled lightly to herself. Squeezing the other woman lightly, Dinah started to relax again and felt herself start to go back to sleep as well. She just hoped that Laurel would be able to stay asleep for the rest of the night.


	4. Who Needs Dates Anyways?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel has a date that she is really excited about! Dinah, however, is not all excited about it but she decides to be a good friend and not let it show. How will things turn out by the end of the evening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that it took so long for me to update this! I am hoping that I will get back on writing on this regularly and can update this once a week until it is complete. I already have the chapters planned out, I just need to write them. I hope that you all like this chapter. Fair warning though for mention of attempted assault and for heavy drinking. Also for anxiety.

It was about a week after Dinah had stayed over Laurel after the function at the law firm. They both had been super busy with work, so they haven’t seen much of each other, but they still spoke to each other every day for at least fifteen minutes. 

It was now Saturday, however, and it seemed that Laurel had plans for her evening. “I have a date tonight!” She proudly proclaimed as she stood at the island in the kitchen of Dinah’s apartment.

Dinah’s movements stopped momentarily, her mind beginning to race. A date? She was going on a date? Again? With who? Do I know them? Where will they be going? Dinah shook her head slightly to break her line of thought and continued to stir the sugar into her coffee. “That’s nice, Laur. I’m happy for you.”

“Me too! I’m really excited! We met the other night down at your bar, actually! It was while you were doing your set.” Laurel explained before taking a sip of her own coffee.

A scowl instantly appeared on Dinah’s face.  _ Oh, that guy.  _ Dinah had seen him a few times at the bar, and he always gave her bad vibes. But if Laurel vibed with him, she wasn’t going to ruin that for her. She quickly schooled her features and gave Laurel a small smile. Dinah hated herself for hoping that the guy wouldn’t show up as other guys have before. “So, do you know what the plan is for the two of you this evening?” Dinah asked, pretending she was at least interested. 

Laurel went on to tell her that she was supposed to meet him back down at the bar and then go out for dinner at some fancy Italian restaurant. Dinah nodded along as Laurel continued to give her information, but she honestly wasn’t listening. She felt terrible for not listening to Laurel, but she couldn’t help the feelings that were coursing through her. Dinah couldn’t quite describe what she was feeling currently; she just knew that she didn’t like it at all. 

Before Laurel could continue on, Dinah stood up and gave Laurel an apologetic smile. “Sorry Laur, I feel kind of sick. I’m gonna run to the bathroom.” Not giving Laurel any time to respond, Dinah rushed down the hall to the bathroom and emptied the contents in her stomach. She wasn’t sure what the hell was going on, but Dinah knew it couldn’t be anything good. Once she was sure that she was done vomiting, Dinah pushed herself away from the toilet and brushed her teeth. She then washed her hands and her face, then proceeded to pull her curly hair up into a loose bun. 

“Get ahold of yourself, D. Everything’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” Dinah said to her reflection in the mirror as she grasped the edge of the sink. She repeated the words until the feeling in her chest started to slowly ebb away, though it wasn’t fully gone. It was almost like the anxiety and worry wasn’t about her all, but something else. Or maybe, someone else. Dinah’s eyes widened as she realized with a start that maybe it was Laurel.

“D, I’m gonna head out. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you!” Laurel called out from the living room.

Before Dinah could even ready herself to go after Laurel to try to convince her to stay, Dinah slid on the wooden floor and fell hard on her hip. “Ah fuck! Jesus Christ.” She threw her head back in frustration, which resulted in her head hitting the floor with a sharp thud. “For fucks sake!” Dinah said as she reached up to rub at the back of her head. She sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling. Dinah figured there wasn’t too much she could do now. Laurel was more than likely already downstairs with that man, about to head out to go to eat. Dinah groaned and rolled over on her stomach. There had to be something she could do to get her mind off of Laurel, at least for a while.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was a little over an hour later when Dinah pulled out her cell phone and peered at her contact list. Through her drunken haze, she could barely make out Ava’s name, but she hoped and prayed that she clicked the right one when she pressed the phone to her ear.

_ “Hello?” _

“Ava heyyy. Thank God. I thought… I thought I called someone else.” Dinah said, slurring her words.

Dinah heard shuffling on the other end before there was another response.  _ “Dinah? Are you drunk? Are you okay? Where are you?” _

Dinah hummed in response and took another sip of her whiskey. “I’m fine. I’m… I’m fine. Just a bit tired. But fine.”

_ “Sweetie where are you? I can come to get you and take you home.”  _ Ava replied sounding worried and Dinah was sure that she was preparing to drive to wherever Dinah was.

“No need. I am at home.” Dinah answered as she looked around the dimly lit apartment. “It’s so lonely though. Come over.”

Ava let out something like a laugh and Dinah could picture her shaking her head.  _ “I’ll be over in ten minutes okay? Just stay there.”  _

Dinah hummed in response before the phone dropped from her hands. “Oopsy.” She clicked the end call button and settled her head against the cushion of the couch. Ten minutes. She could definitely stay awake for ten minutes.

Dinah awoke with a start as someone stood over her and shook her lightly. “Wha- Who do you want?”

“Jesus, Dinah you’re fucking drunk.” Ava laughed and walked into the kitchen to grab some water and Tylenol. 

Dinah rolled her eyes and threw an accusatory finger towards Ava. “ _ You’re  _ drunk.”

“Uh-huh. Sure I am.” Ava said with a shake of her head as she handed Dinah two pills and the water. “Take those and drink that.”

Dinah stuck her tongue out in response but did as she was told.

“The hell has got you like this, D? I haven’t seen you this drunk in a while.” Ava wondered as she sat next to her friend. The last time Dinah was this wasted was probably their college graduation. And even then, they were all wasted out of their minds. It wasn’t due to any particular reason.

Dinah swallowed the pills and shrugged her shoulders. “ ‘S nothing.”

Ava narrowed her eyes at her and raised her brow. “Really? So you’re drunk for no reason? That’s unlike you.”

Dinah rolled her eyes again and glared at Ava. “Okay fineee. Maybe there is a reason.” Ava motioned for her to continue on and Dinah sighed. “It’s just… feelings. That I have for… someone. And they… I don’t think they feel the same. And… I can’t say or do anything cuz… It would ruin everything.”

Ava knew exactly who Dinah was talking about, she didn’t have to say a certain pronoun or give any hints, she knew it was Laurel. Ava was sure that everyone knew the pair had a certain chemistry that the two women themselves either chose to ignore or were just too blind to see. “Sweetie… It took Sara and me a very long time to accept our feelings for one another. Took even longer to accept that the other felt the same way. Just… don’t close yourself off from the possibility of love.”

The look Dinah gave her made Ava’s heartbreak for the other woman. “What if it ruins everything?”

Ava gave Dinah a small smile and placed a hand on her knee as she repeated the words that were spoken to Sara several years ago, “Maybe love is worth the risk.” Dinah gave Ava an unsure smile as Ava stood up and smoothed out her pants. “For now sweetie, you need some sleep. So go get your ass in bed and try to relax.”

Dinah groaned but stood up from the couch anyway. She wrapped Ava in a loose hug and sighed. “Thanks, Aves. For everything.”

“Of course. That’s what friends are for D. And please, don’t forget what I said, okay?” Ava said as she made her way to the door.

Dinah smirked and teased, “I already forgot.”

Ava flipped her off, causing Dinah to laugh, and then left the apartment, locking the bottom lock on the way out. 

Dinah sighed and slumped her shoulders.  _ Alone again. _ Dinah thought to herself. She may as well try to get some sleep as Ava had suggested.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dinah slowly opened her tired eyes as a buzz vibrated near her ear. Irritated, she stretched her limbs and let out a low groan; she could feel a headache coming on. Upon hearing the vibration again, Dinah cursed and dug under her pillow and pulled out her phone. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light as she took in the time first; 2:43 am. Dinah groaned again before her eyes settled on the contact who was disturbing her drunken sleep. She could barely make out the name, so Dinah just pressed accept and then held the phone up to her ear.

“Hello?”

_ “D? I’m so sorry for bothering you.” _

_ Laurel. _ Dinah realized with a start as she became more awake. “Hey, no it’s okay sweetie. What’s up?”

_ “I… I know that it is late but can I come by?”  _

Dinah furrowed her brow and sat up fully on her bed. Something was wrong. She could hear it in Laurel’s voice. “Yeah of course babe. Come on over. I’ll be waiting for you.”

_ “Okay, well you don’t have to wait too long because I’m actually parked outside. I just didn’t get out of my car yet. I wanted to be sure that it was okay to come up.” _

Dinah let out a light laugh and pulled on a pair of pants to cover her bare legs. “You could’ve just come on up Laur. You have a key, remember?”

_ “I didn’t want to come in unannounced. Especially given the time of night.” _

Dinah padded over to the window and looked out; sure enough, Laurel’s car was parked in its normal spot, just under the street light to the left of the bar’s entrance. “You’re always welcome in my place. Now get up here before you get sick being out in that cold-ass car.” Dinah could hear Laurel let out a slight laugh before the other woman agreed and hung up the phone. Dinah tosses her phone back on her bed and then walks towards her door to grab her robe. There was a chill in the air of her apartment.

Just as she reached the bottom step of the stairs that led to the lower level of her apartment, there was a light knock on the door. Dinah hurried to open it, not wanting to keep Laurel waiting any longer.

When she opened the door, Dinah greeted Laurel with a smile, but it quickly turned into a deep frown as she took in Laurel’s features. Laurel had been crying; her eyes were red and puffy and Dinah could still see the tear stains that adorned her face. “Oh, honey.” Was all that Dinah said before Laurel fell into her arms with a sob.

Dinah wrapped her arms tightly around Laurel and walked them towards the couch after kicking the front door closed. Dinah rubbed Laurel’s back gently as Laurel completely broke down. It pained Dinah to see her like this; she wanted to harm whoever hurt Laurel this much. “Let it all out, honey. I’ve got you. You’re okay. You’re safe with me.” Dinah murmured as she pressed a kiss to the side of Laurel’s head.

After a few minutes, Laurel’s sobs began to slow to mere sniffles and she slowly pulled back from Dinah with an apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry, D. I didn’t mean to come here and wake you in the middle of the night just to cry on the couch.”

Dinah instantly shook her head and rubbed Laurel’s arms soothingly. “Honey no, it’s okay. I want you to come to me if you need anything, ever. I don’t care what time it is or if I’m asleep or whatever. You are more important.”

Laurel gave her a small smile and leaned into Dinah’s touch on her arms. “You’re too good to me, Dinah Drake.”

Dinah gave her a small smile in return before carefully asking, “So, what happened baby?”

Laurel’s smile instantly faded and her bottom lip quivered. “I uh… well you know that um… I went out with that guy.” At Dinah’s nod, Laurel continued, “Yeah so… we went to the restaurant and we had a great dinner, nice conversation and all that. Then he suggested that we can go get drinks someplace; he said he knew a great spot.” Laurel took in a deep breath and shook her head before exhaling. “I… I agreed and… he drove us to his place. Once I realized that that’s where we were, I told him that I wasn’t really in the mood for anything more. He laughed and told me it was just a few drinks. I asked him to just drive me home, but he got out of the car and came to my side of the car. I tried to get out, but I guess he had the child safety lock on or something. Seems like he did this kind of thing before, now that I think of it.”

Laurel stopped again and hung her head down as she let out a raspy breath. “He opened the door and I immediately just started to hit him in his chest repeatedly. He just laughed, grabbed my arms, and pulled me out of the car. He tried to put his hand under my shirt, but I was able to get one of my arms free and I punched him in the nose. I got my knee out from behind his leg and I kneed him in the balls.” Laurel sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. “As soon as he let me go, I ran. He yelled after me, but he didn’t even try to run after me or anything. I just ran and ran until I couldn’t run anymore. I ended up near a little flower shop and grabbed out my phone to call you.” Laurel shook her head and licked her lips. “The phone was dead though. I couldn’t get it to come on at all. I walked a bit further to a gas station and asked to use their phone so I could call a cab. I caught the cab, got home safely, put my phone on charge, jumped in the shower, broke down in the shower, scrubbed my body, cried some more, and then got out.”

Laurel wiped the tears that collected in her eyes and sniffed again. “I uh… I knew I didn’t want to be alone so… I grabbed my keys, my phone which was still barely charged but enough so I could call you once I got here, and drove here.”

Dinah, who had been silently fuming this entire time, squeezed Laurel’s hand in response. “I… I’m glad that you’re okay. But if I see that guy again, I’m going to beat the shit out of him.”

Laurel let out a choked laugh and laid her head against Dinah’s shoulder. “I’m really tired, D. Can I stay here with you?”

Dinah kissed the top of Laurel’s head. “Baby girl you can stay here anytime you want.”

Laurel smiled and nestled into the crook of Dinah’s neck. “Will you stay with me?”

Dinah took in a deep breath as she replied, “Always.”


	5. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dinah's 25th birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry in advance. Like literally so sorry.

The days pass by quickly and before anyone knows it, it’s Dinah’s 25th birthday. The young woman in question is standing at her bedroom window with a glass of water in her hand. She takes in a deep breath as she recounts the past few weeks; sleeping over with Laurel, Laurel’s fucked up date, the two of them dancing around each other as they have been for years. Dinah brings the glass to her lips and gulps down the remaining water. Shockingly, she was not looking forward to today; typically she liked to celebrate her birthday, to be able to be around her family and closest friends, but today it was a reminder of what she didn’t have. Of what she believed she would never have.

_ Laurel. _

Dinah still remembers the agreement they had made when they were 13, huddled together under the night sky on a blanket.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ “D?” Laurel whispers gently as the back of her hand brushes against Dinah’s. She doesn’t glance over at the other girl, just keeps her gaze on the stars in the sky. _

_ Dinah, however, turns her head to look over at Laurel with a small smile. “Yeah, Laur?” _

_ Laurel purses her lips in deep thought before she turns over on her side to be face-to-face with Dinah. “I’ve been thinking…” _

_ Dinah quirked a brow and a teasing smile spread across her face. “Be careful doing too much of that. You don’t want to get a headache.” _

_ Laurel playfully rolled her eyes as Dinah laughed. “Shut up. Anyway… I’ve been thinking about my future… Well… Our future.” _

_ Dinah tilted her head to the side in confusion and Laurel continued. _

_ “It may seem silly but… I know we both said that we would want to wait to get married to someone until after college and all that.” Laurel paused as she thought over her words. _

_ Dinah furrowed her brow and was about to ask a question before Laurel lifted a finger to her lips. _

_ “Wait! No questions yet; I’m trying to think here.” Laurel said as Dinah let out a light laugh against her finger. Laurel shook her head at her best friend and took in a deep breath, prepping the words in her head before letting them fall from her lips. “If by your 25th birthday, neither you nor I have found someone to be with, I think we should just marry each other.” Laurel proposes with a nonchalant shrug. _

_ Dinah raised a brow again and leaned back on her arm. “How are you already proposing to me? We’re only thirteen.” _

_ Laurel scoffed and pushed Dinah’s shoulder playfully as the other girl let out a laugh. “Stop being dumb. It’s just an idea.” _

_ Dinah steadies her laughter as her eyes meet Laurel’s. “You’re an absolute dork, you know this right?” _

_ “Keep it up and I will rescind the proposal.” Laurel threatened noncommittally as she laid back down on the blanket. _

_ Dinah’s eyes stay on Laurel as she lets the thought roll around in her mind. It’s not a terrible idea. To be married to your best friend, especially if they can’t find someone else who will love them the same. Dinah nods her head before speaking the words aloud. “Okay.” _

_ “Okay, what?” Is Laurel’s only response as she keeps her eyes on the sky again. _

_ “If by my 25th birthday, you and I have no one else, we get married.” Dinah replied as if it was the easiest thing in the world to decide. _

_ Laurel sat up quickly and smiled widely. “Really? You don’t think it’s stupid?” _

_ Dinah shook her head and smiled at Laurel. “No idea that you come up with is stupid, Laur. Plus it makes sense. People say you should marry your best friend anyhow so… you know.” Dinah ended with a shrug. _

_ Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah’s neck and pulled her in tight. Then she let out a gasp and pushed Dinah’s shoulders. “Pinky swear! To make it official!” _

_ Dinah rose a brow again and smirked before she said, “But, wouldn’t a ring make it official?” _

_ Laurel playfully smacked Dinah’s arm as Dinah laughed. Then, thinking of an idea, Laurel jumped up and ran inside the Lance household. _

_ “Wait, Laur! What are you doing?” Dinah called after her but decided to just stay on the blanket. She was almost certain that Laurel would be back outside in a bit.  _

_ Sure enough, a few minutes later, Laurel returned with her hands in her jean short pockets. Before Dinah can ask any questions, Laurel pulled out a necklace with a ring around it. “There you absolute asshat. It’s a ring on a necklace to make it less obvious.” _

_ Dinah’s mouth was agape as she gently took the necklace from Laurel and inspected the ring. She recognized it as one of Laurel’s that she had gotten from her grandmother. “Laur, I can’t take this.” _

_ “Dinah, I swear to God. I know you won’t lose it or anything, so just take it. I have a dozen rings anyway.” Laurel urged, pushing Dinah’s hand back as Dinah tried to give the necklace back. _

_ “But… Why this one?” Dinah asked with a furrowed brow. _

_ Laurel huffed out a breath and glared at Dinah. “Dinah Jay Drake, if you don’t stop with all the questions I will end you.” _

_ Dinah laughed and shook her head before holding the necklace out to Laurel, who folded her arms in response. “No, no. Not to take it, I need help putting it on.” _

_ Laurel’s eyes widened as a smile spread on her face. Without saying another word, she took the necklace from Dinah’s hands and carefully roped it around Dinah’s slender neck. Once it was clasped she gently patted Dinah’s shoulder. “There! Now you have a damn ring. So now it’s officially official.” _

_ Dinah wiggled her brow as she looked back at Laurel. “Kiss on it?” _

_ Laurel groaned and pushed Dinah back on the blanket as she laughed. She couldn’t stand her best friend sometimes, but she sure as hell loved her. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinah was broken from her thoughts as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. “Yeah?”

The door slowly opened and Ava poked her head in the bedroom and gave Dinah a warm smile. “Hey, birthday girl. What are you doing up here all by yourself? The party is downstairs. And it’s kind of awkward that the woman of the hour is nowhere to be found.” Ava teased as she approached Dinah. Ava gave Dinah a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder as Dinah sighed.

“Just thinking about… everything.” Dinah said, only semi-lying. She was thinking about Laurel, but Laurel was  _ her _ everything. The thought caused a lump in Dinah’s throat to form again and she wished that she hadn’t drunk all of her water. Looking back out the window, Dinah began to toy with the necklace that hung loosely from her neck.

Ava smiled sadly at Dinah, seemingly able to read her thoughts, and motioned towards the door. “Maybe we can head back downstairs and you can get you more water? We haven’t even got your cake out yet!” Ava said excitedly as her hand reached for Dinah’s.

Dinah sighed and allowed herself to be pulled downstairs.  _ Maybe instead of water, I’ll drink some wine.  _ Dinah thought to herself as the gentle music that was playing in the living room began to fill her ears. It was a song she was sort of familiar with, but not one that she would have downloaded on her phone. Dinah continued to follow Ava’s lead into the kitchen where Quentin and Dinah’s mom, Diana, were talking. 

Once Dinah caught her mother's eyes, Diana smiled and rushed to wrap her arms tightly around her daughter. “Oh baby, there you are! I was wondering where you went off to!”

Dinah gave her mother a warm smile and kissed her cheek. “Hey, mama. I just needed some fresh air. But I’m good now.”

Quentin raised his glass to her and said, “Happy birthday, Dinah.”

She smiled her thanks before reaching up into the cabinet for a large wine glass; there was no way she would be able to survive just drinking water this evening, and it was her birthday after all; she was free to do whatever she wanted. Dinah poured herself a decent glass of red wine and took a long sip. She hummed lightly as the taste enveloped her, a warmth spreading through her. As Dinah lifted her eyes back up from her glass, her eyes met Laurel’s, who was standing in the living room, looking as radiant as ever in a sapphire blue pantsuit. 

Dinah visibly gulped as her eyes raked over Laurel’s body before catching her eyes again. Laurel smiled knowingly and raised an eyebrow teasingly; Dinah knew she was caught. This was definitely going to be an event-filled night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours after the candles have been blown out and the presents unwrapped, Dinah lounged on the couch with Laurel, both of them pleasantly buzzed from all the wine they consumed. Laurel smiled at Dinah and rubbed her leg with her sock-covered foot.

“Happy 25h birthday, songbird.”

Dinah laughed lightly and shook her head before closing her tired eyes. “This is like, the 500th time you’ve said that today.”

Laurel laughed and shrugged her shoulder. “Well… it’s a special day.” Laurel said as her eyes fell on the necklace that Dinah was wearing. A tender smile spread across her face as Laurel leaned up and reached out to toss the ring attached to the necklace. “I can’t believe you still have this… that you still wear it.”

“Hmm?” Dinah opened her eyes and noticed what Laurel was referring to. “Oh… Yeah of course I still have it. You gave it to me, silly.”

Laurel’s eyes met Dinah’s and she swallowed thickly. Laurel nodded her head slowly before standing up from the couch and extending her hand to Dinah. “Dance with me?”

Dinah laughed as she asked, “Dance? To what music?”

Laurel rolled her eyes playfully and gently grabbed Dinah’s hands. “There doesn’t have to be music. Just… Sway with me.”

Dinah stood up from the couch and followed Laurel a few steps away from the couch. Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah’s neck as Dinah’s hands settled around Laurel’s waist. They quickly fell in step with one another and Dinah took in a deep breath, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Laurel. 

As Laurel’s hand came down to wrap around the ring that hung from Dinah’s necklace, Dinah moved her head to look at her. She noticed the gentle smile that was on Laurel’s lips and she felt an overwhelming urge to capture those lips with her own. 

When Laurel looked up to meet Dinah’s eyes, that is exactly what Dinah did. She slowly pressed her lips against Laurel’s, who let out a soft yet surprised moan at the contact. Things quickly became heated as Laurel pushed Dinah back against the couch and straddled her lap. Laurel’s lips trailed from Dinah’s down her jaw to suck on a spot on her neck. Dinah moaned and grasped Laurel’s thighs, pulling her impossibly closer to her. 

As Laurel ground down on her leg, Dinah’s mind cleared, and every single make out session that has ever happened between them before replayed in an instant. The overwhelming guilt and sadness she would feel the days after would linger, knowing that she remembered every little part and knowing that she had to pretend otherwise. It killed Dinah to be left wondering if Laurel actually felt the same about her, or if it really was just the alcohol fogging her brain. Swallowing the lump that was in her throat, Dinah made up her mind and she pushed back on Laurel’s shoulders softly. “Laurel stop.”

Laurel looked at her with lust-filled eyes and licked her lips. “What’s wrong, D?”

“We can’t…” Dinah started but stopped; she feared what would happen if the words came from her mouth.

“It’s okay, D. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Laurel said as she began placing soft kisses on Dinah’s neck.

Dinah inhaled sharply and gently grabbed Laurel’s shoulders. “We can’t keep doing this.”

Confusion flickered behind Laurel’s eyes for a moment before the realization hit her. “Doing this? You mean… you remember?”

Dinah sighed and stood from the couch after she removed Laurel from her lap. “Yeah, I remember, but that’s not what we’re discussing right now, Laurel. We can’t keep doing this like it’s nothing.”

Laurel’s breathing increased as anger burned inside of her. “You… You let me believe that you didn’t remember  _ any _ of those nights! Like they never even happened! When you fucking remembered this whole god damn time?!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter because it’s not happening anymore!” Dinah yelled, forgetting that she had guests who were sleeping upstairs. “You are not going to keep doing this shit!”

Laurel’s eyes widened and she stepped even further away from Dinah. “Me?! Like this is all somehow my fault, huh?! Like it was all me?! You are  _ always _ the one who initiates everything, Dinah! I just follow your lead! Don’t make it seem like I fucking forced you to do anything!”

Dinahangrily ran her fingers through her hair before biting her bottom lip. “I’m done. With all this shit.” Dinah said defeatedly. “Get out.”

The anger quickly dissipated from Laurel and was replaced with sadness. “Dinah-”

“I said get out! Fuck! Get the fuck out, Laurel!” Dinah cried angrily before she stormed up the stairs.

Every feeling inside of Laurel told her to go after Dinah, but she fought against those feelings and grabbed her shoes, her purse, and keys before walking out the front door with a slam.

Upon hearing the front door slam shut, Dinah fell onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry. Please do not hate me too much. There will be happier times I promise, just stick with me.


	6. Of Songs and Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Dinah's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the last chapter you guys, and I'm so sorry for taking a bit to update. It took me a bit to write this one because the way I had it planned out, it was going to go in a completely different way, but after talking to my sister, she talked me into making it so much better.   
> This chapter is kind of short in comparison to the other ones, but I'm hoping the others will be longer.  
> Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Dinah shifted in her bed and stared up at the ceiling; she had barely gotten any sleep the previous night. Her thoughts had been plagued by the argument that occurred between her and Laurel. Even whenever she was able to sleep, she would dream of Laurel and the heartbreak etched on her face as Dinah told her to leave. Dinah would wake up, wishing that it was all just a dream before reality set in and she remembered what transpired between them.

Sighing, Dinah sat against the headboard and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. The clock displayed that it was only 5:46 in the morning.  _ Guess I’m up for good now. _ Dinah thought to herself as she unlocked her phone and checked her emails. After doing that, she decided to scroll through her Twitter for a bit, only to log off after a bit seeing as how her timeline was pretty much dead.

Dinah was about to give up and place her phone back on the nightstand and attempt to go back to sleep but then she had the sudden urge to go through her photos on her phone. She took in a deep breath and clicked on her photo album, revealing the hundreds of photos she had on her phone. Dinah smiled as she scrolled through them, pausing for a few moments on the ones of her and Laurel, or just the ones of Laurel herself. She stopped on one photo in particular; it was a photo that Ava had taken of them at the Lance barbeque. Laurel and Dinah were sitting on the couch with Laurel practically sitting in Dinah’s lap. Laurel was laughing at something Dinah had said, and Dinah was just looking at her with love in her eyes.

Dinah let out a shuddering breath as tears brimmed at her eyes. “Why? Out of everyone in the world that I could have fallen in love with, why did it have to be you?” Dinah whispered to herself as her fingers traced Laurel’s face. Dinah let out a sob and buried her head in her pillow in hopes that she could just stay in her bed all day and not be disturbed by anyone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Laurel sighed heavily as she closed her car door to head into work. She plugged the auxiliary cord into her phone, continued her selected playlist that she was listening to as she was getting ready for work, and then set off on her way. The remnants of a song faded out, and then the next song to play was Heart by Sleeping at Last. Laurel took in a deep, steadying breath and willed herself not to change the song. Every time she listened to it, she thought of Dinah. And since last night, the thought of Dinah caused a painful tug in her chest. 

Instead, Laurel allowed the words to ring through her ears and she gripped the steering wheel tightly as she broke for a stoplight. Her typical morning commute to work took maybe ten minutes, but this morning, it felt like it was going to drag on. 

The next song that came on, Wishbone by Freya Ridings, Laurel had to skip. The words of the song she knew too well, and they would certainly hurt far too much. 

As the piano keys of the next song began, Laurel’s finger hovered over the next button, but she couldn’t bring herself to skip the song. It was their song; hers and Dinah’s song. Laurel swallowed thickly and quickly pulled off to the side of the ride and turned her hazard lights on, not trusting herself to drive at the moment.

_ “For you, there’ll be no more crying _

_ For you, the sun will be shining” _

Laurel felt a chill go through her as Songbird sounded through the speakers. It was like she was transported back to the first time they had heard the song together. They were driving in Dinah’s car after she had gotten her license shortly after her 18th birthday. When the song came on the radio, Laurel turned it up loud and proclaimed that she knew the song. The pair then proceeded to sing the song, purposefully off-key and laughing hysterically while doing so.

The next time they heard the song was at prom. Laurel and Dinah had gone together because it was just “easier” than asking any other person and having to go through the anxiety of whether or not another person would say yes or no.

*****

_ “Hang on, D! I’m going to grab a drink real quick.” Laurel said as she squeezed Dinah’s hand. _

_ “Alright. Be quick! I don’t want Bryce to come over and try to hit on me.” Dinah pleaded as she toyed with her necklace and leaned against the wall of the gymnasium. _

_ Laurel smiled at her and nodded her head before taking off towards the DJ booth. She had a plan; she was going to ask the DJ to play their song and tell Dinah how she felt about her. Laurel had known for a while now that she had feelings for her best friend, but she was too scared to say anything. But she figured that she could, and should, tell her now before college. Laurel didn’t want to lose Dinah; she was the most important person in her life. _

_ Laurel approached Jordan, their DJ for the evening and also the school’s residence pot dealer but also super smart dude, and gave him a small smile. “Hey J! Could you play a song for me?” _

_ “Sure thing Laurel! What song is it?” _

_ Laurel smiled as she said, “Songbird by Fleetwood Mac.” _

_ Jordan’s eyes grew comically wide and he let out a laugh. “That’s an old one. But alright, I’ll play it for ya. It’ll be the next song coming up!” _

_ “Thanks, Jordan!” Laurel replied as she practically ran back towards Dinah. As Dinah’s frame came into her view, Laurel’s smile grew wider and she walked faster towards her. “D! Come here!” _

_ Dinah raised a brow yet pushed herself away from the wall and walked slowly towards Laurel. “Where’s your drink?” _

_ “Nevermind that.” Laurel said with a dismissive wave and grabbed Dinah’s hand, gently pulling her towards the middle of the floor. The upbeat pop song that was playing began to fade out and Laurel smiled as she turned back towards Dinah. “Dance with me?” _

_ Dinah gave her an incredulous look until the first keys of Songbird starting playing, and then her eyes lit up, recognition showing on her face. A small smile spread across her lips as she said, “You sneaky little shit.” _

_ Laurel laughed and wrapped her arms around Dinah’s neck as she pulled her close to her. “You love me.” _

*******

They officially declared it their song after that night, spending the evening singing little bits and parts to each other and laughing nervously under the dim lights as they swayed together. Laurel had lost all previous courage to tell Dinah how she felt, and she regretted it ever since. She then recalled the next moments that they heard the song together; their graduation party, when Dinah sang the song softly to her word for word as they danced together under the stars. Then there was the last time; Dinah had played/sang the song on the piano that sat in the bar beneath her apartment. Every so often throughout the song, their eyes would meet and Laurel would feel a warmth spread through her. 

Laurel slowly brought herself back to reality and wiped the tears from her eyes that she wasn’t aware had appeared there. She looked at the clock on her dash and noted that several minutes had passed. Work, however, was the last thing on her mind. The only that mattered to her at that moment was Dinah; Laurel knew she had to go to her and fix this. She couldn’t live without Dinah; if she couldn’t have her as her girlfriend, she would just have to live with having her best friend in her life. And that, she was certain she could do. Dinah’s friendship meant more to her than anything else in the world.

*******

Dinah groaned as a knock on the front door awoke her. “Is there no one else here anymore?!” Upon hearing no response, Dinah assumed that whoever had stayed over the previous night had already ventured out. Good on them. She was happy they had a life and things to do. She did not and she wanted to keep it that way. However, whoever was at the door seemed to have other plans for her.

Dinah groaned heavily and threw the covers off of her and rolled off of her bed. She was still in her socks, so she decided to forgo her house slippers and just see who chose to ruin her perfectly fine (not fine) morning. 

As another incessant knock rapped on the door, Dinah rolled her eyes and grumbled, “Yeah yeah, I’m fucking coming.”

She was so upset about being woke up that Dinah didn’t even bother to look out the peephole, she just opened the front door. All anger left her as her eyes landed on the one person she didn’t think she would see. “Laurel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! And sorry for the cliffhanger =)   
> Yell at me on Twitter @MSJulesHarkavy  
> ALSO, @nnuknnuk on Twitter made this BEAUTIFUL art for this story for the last chapter and I love it so much! Thank you so much! It means so much to me!  
> Thank you all for everything and I hope you love this as much as I love writing it!


End file.
